


Self Love

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's fantasy comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Love

Joe stretched out on the bed, running his hands teasingly over his chest and stomach. One of the advantages of being the owner was that you could set the schedules, so he knew Lucas wouldn't be home for hours. He felt a little guilty that he was going to take advantage of that fact to indulge in one of his fantasies about the younger man, but not guilty enough to stop. Closing his eyes he stroked his way back up his chest, pausing to pinch one taut nipple, imagining his hands were Lucas'. He groaned softly and arched into the touch. Gasping, he thrust upwards as 'Lucas' gripped his cock firmly and began stroking. "Oh yeah," he moaned. "That feels good. Don't stop baby." He scrabbled for lube and quickly slid two fingers into his body, imagining Lucas stretching him, preparing to fuck him. The thought was enough to send him over the edge and he came, screaming Lucas' name.

There was a moment of breathless silence as he came down from his high and then two more fingers joined his own, stretching him almost painfully wide. "Mine," Lucas growled, forcing their fingers deeper and making him whimper.

"Please," he begged. Lucas stepped back, pulling both sets of fingers out of his body. "Lucas…," Joe started, desperate not to lose him.

Lucas grinned wickedly, opening his fly and pulling his hot cock out. He thrust it deeply into Joe's stretched ass, pausing when the older man screamed. Then he leaned down to kiss him before starting to thrust. "Mine," he growled again, reaching between them to squeeze Joe's cock, bringing him back to hardness. Joe wrapped one leg around Lucas' hip and pushed back eagerly, the two of them racing towards completion.

When they both fell over the edge, Lucas collapsed into Joe's arms and was immediately enveloped in a tight embrace. He blushed. "I … was that … are you ok?" he stammered. "I saw you and then you called my name and I couldn't resist."

Joe kissed him gently. "Perfect, love. A fantasy come true."


End file.
